Universe Story: The Beginning of the Timeline
by Leadx
Summary: My name is Micha and I am here to tell you about how I survived the dreadful Tripod Invasion of Sep. 19th, 2007 and the massive invasion of the Xenians and Combines of Dec. 19th, 2008 that was the cause of many people's dead.
1. Chapter I: Introduction

_**Authors note: This is the prequel to 'Universe Story' currently released on this site. It is originally Dutch but I finished translating this chapter yesterday night and decided to post it on the site now. I hope everyone enjoys and that you will all leave your thought about it because I am quite unsure about it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own War of the Worlds/Half-Life 2 or Dragonball Z, they belong to their rightfully owners as I have no intention to make money out of this work, it's purely fan-based. Only thing I own are several unknown characters like 'Micha Raats, Chalou, Bas, Wout, Dave, Jerney and others appearing, any character from a TV Show/Anime/Game belong to their owners. This disclaimer is only on this chapter, if you like it or not.**_

* * *

It's the year 2007, to be exactly September 19th, 2007. I, Micha Raats am sitting in the math lesson in the back of the classroom, I liked a girl named Chalou Kleuters very much, she's beautiful, smart and is caring, I wanted to have a relationship with her in secret but I never knew how she would react to that so I never said it. I was leaning backwards on my chair and looking outside. It was odd, one moment it was a very beautiful and sunny day and the next it's rather dark. A gigantic cloud was in the sky with a hole in the middle that was glowing very dark red, the outer parts of the hole had clouds rotating around it, the smaller clouds that approached the hole were either sucked into the hole or just joined up with the outer part clouds rotating around it. It gave me shivers, even now when I think about it.

''Micha, go back to work!'' Said the math teacher, I wasn't expecting it so out of shock I flew backwards and landed with a THUD on the ground, I got up from the chair and looked back into the class to my classmates who were looking at me, I felt embarrassed as I just scratched the back of my head and smiled to them. ''Nothing happened!'' I said quickly, they laughed so I just got my chair and sat back down to work on math while I was in truth looking outside unnoticeable.

I continued to work for a couple of minutes until outside lightning stroke a mile from Herlecollege, the school I was at. Everyone looked outside and were surprised to see gigantic clouds rotating around a reddish hole, yet, I was only surprised of the lightning strike because it was so close.

''What's that weird cloud?'' Asked Chalou curious, she got up and looked better to the place where it stroke, it was behind some houses so we couldn't really see it, when I wanted to say something about it lightning stroke the exact same place again so I stayed quiet. Two more times lightning stroke the same place. ''That's odd, lightning can't strike the same place twice.'' Said Amir confused and surprised. Amir is another classmate of mine who jokes around a lot with the people in the class, sometimes he was annoying but everyone has an annoying side in himself so I started to accept it.

Twenty more times lightning stroke the same place over and over again, when it stopped all lights shut down in the classroom plus outside I saw every single car going slower and slower until they were fully stopped. The teacher approached the light switch and clicked it, but the lights didn't turn on, it was very odd. ''What's happening?'' Asked Nina, a blonde girl in the class with brown eyes, she was at a average height but was smaller than me, I was 1,77m back then.

A minute passed without anything happening when an earthquake was felt around the classroom, coming from the place where the lightning stroke the ground. I saw cracks appearing at the houses near the place that caused surrounding houses to collapse and smoke to rise from the place, blocking our sight for the place, the windows were opened and we heard a mechanic sound coming from the place that increased when we saw a long black mechanic leg coming out of it, it had three mechanic toes on the bottom, it crushed a standing wall.

Two more similar sounds were heard from the 'hole' in the ground with another BANG on the side where the smoke was. The smoke cleared and we saw that something was rising from the hole using the mechanic legs, it was a head of some sort.

The head got higher and higher into the sky until it was at least 50 meters in the air, it was turned to the other side so we couldn't really see the front of the machine, however, we saw that the head was long, at least twenty feet in length and about five to ten in the thickness, when I was thinking about the robot why it was so familiar the machine did a gigantic shout that sounded like one hundred steamboats doing their shout at the same time.

I looked in fear to my classmates and expected the worst of it, I got my hand on Nina's shoulder as she looked at me very weird. ''I got a useful tip for everyone to run. This is going to be cruel.'' I said when everyone looked at me like I was nuts but that quickly changed when they saw lasers coming from the side of the machine's head with smoke and fired to the crowd that formed around the hole, evaporating people.

I didn't hesitate when I grabbed Chalou's hand and ran out of the classroom with her, we stormed down the staircase together, I was still holding her hand. ''Micha! What are you doing?'' Asked Chalou very frightened about the situation outside and why I held her hand. ''Saving your life, girl, no time to talk.'' I answered quickly when we continued running through the hallway, we already passed the entrance to the cafeteria when the bridge of the school that connects two buildings with each other got blown away by the machine, we heard it behind us, the metal that was disconnecting with each other and landed on the ground with a bang, people screamed but it quickly stopped.

We came at the entrance to the school and exited the building, seeing the Tripod machine in the distance, it aimed it's heat-rays to the school building when I pulled Chalou closer to me and ran further from the building, when we looked back we saw the heat-rays destroying the entire building in a massive explosion, smoke was basically everywhere, however, I saw some classmates running into a street that led towards the woods, I hoped they would be okay.

''We shouldn't worry about them, Chalou, they'll be fine, let's go!'' I shouted over the horrible sound in the background, she looked at me in worry and nodded as we ran out of the street towards another street, a good distance away from the machine as we entered a alleyway. We were both sitting next to each other, listening closely to the sounds of war and destruction, or in this matter, destruction and extermination.

''Micha, tell me now, why did you save me?'' Asked Chalou after a few seconds of no words exchange in the alleyway, that question gave me shivers and I hoped to not hear it for a while yet. ''Well, Chalou, to be honest.. since the beginning of the school year I think you're cute, pretty and very nice to other people, I developed a crush of you overtime and no matter how many bad things you say or do, my opinion never changed.'' I explained honestly, a large weight on my back got relieved and I could look into her eyes without being shy, what I saw was something I didn't expect.

Her eyes softened and she smiled.

''You couldn't do anything against it, Micha. It happens and it's very common to have a crush on a girl who is very kind and lovely, more people would have it. Why didn't you tell me about your crush to me though?'' Asked Chalou, putting her hand on my shoulder, I shrugged. ''I'm not sure, I'm very shy when it comes to these things. Anyway, come on Chalou let's leave this alleyway to somewhere safe.'' I said when I got up and offered my hand to her, she smiled and took it, we looked into each other's eyes when we carefully left the alleyway, seeing the Tripod Machine in the distance so we ran towards the small artificial lake that isn't very far from where the school was.

But there, one thing happened that caused my heart and hope to drop, another machine rose from the lake just in front of us, facing the opposite direction, I saw a opened door so I didn't hesitate so I pulled Chalou into a the building, carefully not to draw unwanted attention of the machine, I looked back and saw people running away from the machine who immediately got evaporated.

I entered the house with Chalou, coming in the almost untouched hallway. The hallway had few stuff turned around, broken on the ground and empty cupboards that gave a sign that the residents here left in a very big hurry when the machines came, to make sure we would be safe we looked through the rooms, slowly opening every single door in the hallway when I heard Chalou in another room. ''Micha, here's a basement and it's big.'' She said when I smiled and slowly approached her, entering the basement with her, it was dark and we kept it that way to make sure the Tripod Machine's won't attack the basement.

Chalou, however, had a flashlight in her pocket and showed the basement, some old stuff around it with supplies that could keep a person alive for about a month, hey, that would be a great idea to hide here until the 'Invasion' is over because basically those machines need to run out of Humans once and give up, leaving the Earth, wouldn't they?

My train of thoughts got interrupted by a Tripod shout that wasn't very far though when all of a sudden the engines stopped completely, leaving me and Chalou confused there. We stood there in confusion for about a minute until we heard something fall in the house upstairs, I grabbed Chalou's hand and led her to a door that wasn't very far from us and entered it, closing it afterwards, it was a big closet where we could hide until whatever it is that's upstairs disappeared.

The door of the basement opened with a small sound and we heard something hover in the sky while it came closer and closer, it was probably 'hovering' down the stairs. I heard that thing coming closer and having a humming sound, I ducked in the closet peaking through the keyhole, I saw a light shining in the basement from the direction of the sound when the thing came in view, it was some sort of tube with a camera in the front. The tube that the camera was connected to was glowing red, the camera was nothing more than a big screen in the middle of it with two lights at the side of it.

The camera looked into the direction of the door when it came closer, I got up and looked at Chalou with worry when she silently grabbed my hand and squeezed it a little bit, she looked at me with a smile when I smiled back and we silently looked at the door again and waited for the machine to turn away and go back to where the hell it came from.

While we were waiting we heard an explosion from afar, probably a tanker that got blown up or something like it. The probe was now merely a meter from the closet when we suddenly heard the shout of the Tripod outside and heard the camera shutting down, lights turning off and the probe retreating back into the Tripod outside, the engines of the Tripod started again and walked away from the house.

We sighed as I looked into Chalou's eyes with a smile, ''Sorry Chalou, but this is worse than I ever imagined it would be the first time I saw the Tripod machine.'' I told when I opened the door of the closet and wanted to go upstairs but Chalou pulled me back, our faces were merely a few centimeters from each other. ''Micha, don't apologize, we should go on and make sure we won't lose each other because I want to search for my friends and family with you.'' She said with a sad smile. She turned her eyes to the ground and a tear formed in her eyes, it rolled down her cheek when I removed it with my thumb, she really is a tough girl with very far limits that can't be reached very easily, but I'd understand someone being extremely sad over the fact that thousands of people are being killed around us and yet, she dropped only one tear.

''Micha, I am not sure what I will do when I discover that my parents and all my friends have died.'' She said to me very sadly, I sighed and moved away from her, looking back at her, she was still holding my hand very tightly. ''I'm sure that they'll survive it Chalou, we just .. have to keep our faith up even in these desperate times.'' I smiled at her when I made a hand of mine into a fist and looked at it while deep in thought, I want to destroy the Tripods and I WILL!

When I broke out of my thoughts me and Chalou walked to the stairs, heading up it and going through the opened basement door, revealing that everything was lying on the ground, we looked to our left and saw the front door was opened as we slowly approached it. Chalou tightened her grip when she saw something outside, I already knew what to expect when we'd reach the outside.

The sound of the outside grew louder and louder the closer we came to the door, it was like an eternity of walking while it were just mere seconds. We arrived at the door when we got outside, standing in the front of the door on the doorstep. The smell of fire, death and destruction filled my nose and the sound of the Tripod heat-rays evaporating humans and destroying buildings was overwhelming, too much to bear.

''T-This is horrible! They have destroyed everything!'' Said Chalou next to me when she let go of my hand and formed a fist with her hands looking at the Tripods in the distance, ''These bastards will pay. Alien or not, they will suffer!'' When she calmed down she looked at me with a sad smile, I smiled back. ''Don't worry, Chalou, we will survive this and we will be victorious!'' I told when I got closer to her with my face, she got closer too until our faces were merely a few inches away from each other, even if the urge to kiss her was big, I didn't do it, I pulled back and grabbed her hand softly, leading her off the doorstep and pacing over the sidewalk into the direction of my hometown.

We ran past the small lake and ran past small empty fields that were filled with debris, in a house I saw a man lying, if he was dead, no idea, but we never found out. A group of people screamed in another street when we ran up the hill as Chalou stopped in terror because of it. I looked into the direction of the sound and saw that the group consisted of approximately six people, it wasn't very clear because they were in a distance when they screamed again, tried to run away but were struck by the heat-ray of a Tripod that was nearing them, killing them all in a instant, I pulled Chalou's hand as we ran to the end of the street.

After a couple of seconds we were at a crossing of the street, standing in the middle of the crossing we looked around, both sides led to my hometown so we could go anywhere, but the street to the right was longer, in that direction were two Tripods destroying buildings and killing people when we looked to the left and saw that a Tripod was walking around, patrolling the area.

I sighed and looked at Chalou, ''Chalou, we are going into the direction of the danger, I'm sorry.'' I told when Chalou looked straight into my eyes. ''Don't apologize all the time, Micha. You're brave and when you want it, you can become the greatest hero the world has known! Now, let's go!'' Said Chalou when I smiled and thought that she was the greatest girl I've ever met and always will.

We ran over the grass that was in front of us, going to the path that led to some sort of farm, heading for my hometown until we came at a few trees, that's when something unexpected happened, a Tripod sound was heard very close to us and one came out of the ground, immediately looking at us, I couldn't do anything else when I moved in front of Chalou and waved at the Tripod.

''Take me, don't take her!'' I yelled, the Tripod allowed two tentacles to come to us when Chalou grabbed my hand and leaned against my body. ''Please Micha, don't sacrifice yourself for me.'' She told me when I felt her sadness. One tentacle retreated and we were grabbed together by one and were lifted like fifty meters into the sky, the Tripod dropped us in some sort of cage that was attached to the bottom of the head, a lot of people were trapped in here as well but Chalou and I never lost each other as we were still holding each other.

Together we moved through the crowd to a more open space for more air, we were careful as we saw the Tripod moving, we sat down when I heard a familiar voice heading for us, ''Micha?'' Asked a male voice of my age, I got up and smiled. The person appeared and apparently it was Dave, an old classmate of mine who I am best friends with, he stopped in front of me.

''Dave, dude, you're still alive!'' I said to him very cheerfully when he smiled and nodded. ''Yeah, mate, I still am. But I got something that might destroy this tripod machine.'' When he said this, I was all-ears. ''What do you have then?'' I asked, he showed me a grenade when he gave it to me, I smirked. ''I found it in my house, my dad has some weapon storage and this was the only thing I recovered, might come in handy.'' When I wanted to answer we heard some weird sound and a tentacle came out of the tripod head and searched through the crowd with its probe, when it saw me, it approached me.

I made sure I had the grenade very steady in my hand and winked at Dave and Chalou, ''Pull me out of it when he pulls me in, I need the chance to throw the grenade.'' When I said this, the probe grabbed my leg and pulled me with it, going upwards to the Tripod, I closed my eyes and thought. If this fails, this is it. If I prevail, then we'll all be saved. I opened my eyes when I felt people grabbing me.

I was pulled to the inside while one hand was still outside of the Tripod when I threw the grenade into the interior of the machine, ''Suck on that, fuckers!'' I said when I pointed my middle-finger at the aliens and the entire group below me pulled me out, I softly landed on the people when I had the grenade ignition in my hand, the sound of the explosion was heard a few seconds later when the head was falling apart, explosions came out every corner of the head, causing the cage to get loose off the Tripod and falling down, last thing I remember of this event was how the Tripod fell on the ground on the other cage, the yells of people around me, the bang of our cage hitting the surface and the massive pain.


	2. Chapter II: Escape from Danger

''Micha.'' Was the first thing I heard when I woke up and the massive headache. I opened my eyes and saw Chalou above me. I also noticed it was already dark, that's odd. How long was I out? ''Oh, Chalou. You are still alive!'' I jumped up and hugged Chalou, by this sudden reaction, I got shocked and immediately pulled away from her again. ''Uh, yeah, I'm still alive and I'm pretty sure I won't die in the foreseeable future. Dave is alive as well, but he's still unconscious and I can't really get him out of it.'' When she told that to me, her smiled of before already faded away from her face. I looked to where Dave was lying and had to think how to get him awake. Oh well, if nothing would help, there was no other option than doing something I'd rather not hope. I slapped him on the face several times until he finally got back to conscious.

''Wow, what's happening?'' Was the first reaction from him when he jumped up and looked around confused, noticing that he was in the woods somewhere, ''Where are we, and why is it so dark?'' I chuckled nervously. ''To answer your questions in order.. I destroyed the Tripod that caught us by using that grenade you gave me that caused the cages to break from it, killing everyone in the other cage while the people of our cage all fled when we were unconscious. So, we were out for several hours and I have no clue where we are right now.'' Dave immediately sat down on the ground when he looked at the sky. ''So, you're saying we were out so long that it became dark? That's not so good.'' I shook my head when something popped in my mind. ''Which reminds me. Dave, what happened to your family? I at the very least expected you to have fled with them and that they were in the same cage when I spotted you.''

Dave got up from the ground and got all the dirt from his when he looked at me. ''If you really want to know, I went home directly after that Tripod machine blew up entire Herlecollege in one massive heat-ray attack, expecting them to be there, ready to leave or that they already left the house. However, when I was running towards my street, I saw some distance behind me, a Tripod machine rising from the lake near the school. So I increased my pace, but, the Tripod machine marched into the direction of me, destroying everything in its path. I was at the beginning of my street when I ran into it but I was a few seconds too late when buildings around me collapsed in fire and explosions, including my house. I knew it was pointless to flee so I simply sat there on the street with the debris and ruins around me until that Tripod machine grabbed me and threw me in the cage. Now you know everything about it. I hate these Tripod machines. I hate them. I hate them very much. You did a good job blowing the shit out of them.'' Dave looked very sad after telling his survivors story about how he tried to save his parents. He even dropped a few tears which he immediately afterwards wiped away.

I got my hand on his shoulder and smiled at him to reassure him. ''Don't worry Dave. These bastards will get their price for starting an invasion on Planet Earth. We Humans will exterminate them. I assure you that.'' He chuckled. ''Sure, Micha.'' I got my hand off his shoulder and looked at Chalou. ''How about it? Should we continue?'' I asked simple, Chalou smiled at me and nodded. ''Sure. We need to find out where we are anyway.'' I nodded at her when she grabbed my hand and we looked around, not sure where to head to, but we simply walked blindly into a certain direction.

When we were walking, Dave came to my side while I was holding Chalou's hand when he grinned at me. ''So, Micha, having a girlfriend?'' I simply shrugged with a grin. ''Really, Dave, that's a little too early to judge that, isn't it?'' He simply laughed when we continued walking through the woods. In the far distance we heard firing and the Tripod machine head-rays. A sound drew closer and closer when suddenly eight hyper-jets blasted over the woods, I couldn't really see it except for their jets at the back and the sound. They came from the direction of Germany. ''Wow, Hyper-jets. We were out for a extreme long time.'' Said Chalou amazed and shocked. Indeed, I thought the same, we were out for a very long time.

We continued walking for a couple of hours straight when suddenly we stopped walking. ''I'm tired. We should get some place to rest.'' Said Chalou, I nodded when I looked at Dave who simply yawned. I guessed that was a yes from him. ''Maybe there's some shelter around here. For example a cave?'' I asked when we looked around and suddenly spotted something going lower. We approached it, discovering it indeed was a very small cave. When we came in the cave, Dave suddenly grabbed a flashlight and showed the interior of the Cave. It wasn't big at all, but sufficient for three teenagers to sleep in for the night. It wasn't cold this night, surprisingly, so it wouldn't have been a problem. Even though, the sun was getting up already.

Dave got his bag on the ground and immediately we sat down on the ground, Chalou was sitting next to me, deep in thoughts. I rubbed her back with my hand when she looked at me with surprise. I simply smiled. ''Don't worry, Chalou. We will get out of this mess before we know it.'' She tried to smile at me but failed to do so as it didn't look very confident. ''Thanks. But I'm not sure. I can't stop thinking about what happened to my family and friends back in Schinveld. I just don't hope that something bad happened.'' I simply shrugged. ''Hey, heads up Chalou. Just think positive. Although even I can't exactly think positive at the moment.'' She chuckled and smiled a real smile, yeah, that's how I like it to see. ''Thanks. But, we should get some sleep, Micha.'' I nodded as we got on the floor to sleep. The last thought of mine got to the safety of everybody on the world, saying that the world will be a safe place soon again and that the world would rebuild.


End file.
